


Inertia

by giallo_lover



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giallo_lover/pseuds/giallo_lover
Summary: I finally mustered up the courage to publish my first ever story. It's a little bleak and/or depressing, please do forgive me. May be I'll leave it like this, or may be I'll pick up from here and start a whole story out of this. I don't know, only time will tell.I just want to capture the little moments in our lives wherein we do bits of introspection and scrutinize the lives we lead.I promise to create lighter stories in the future. I am still finding a way to navigate my thoughts and look for happier ideas to share with you.Please bear with me. And THANK YOU for taking the time to read this. :)





	

As the bus rattled on uneven ground, he found himself looking through the glass windows to the dew-laden grass on the side of the road.

It was a little before daybreak when he left the house, and now the sun gradually made its presence known to the sleeping village underneath it.

He took note of the slowly growing shadows casted by the trees that unfortunately came in the way of the morning sunlight, He breathed out a sigh, ritualistically taking in air through his nose, into his lungs, and suddenly releasing it back into the immediate atmosphere that was included within the vicinity of his personal space.

They say looking directly at the sun can harm the eye. He wondered, if he stares at it within the right verge of just enough, will he finally get his wish of going blind? Or will he again, surrender to the mechanism of self-protection employed by his body before any substantial damage is done?

We are, indeed, slaves to our innate need for survival. Self-preservation takes precedence over everything else. Narcissistic tendencies battle to ensure that the human race lives on. Why can’t he will his body to do as he wants? He groaned, as the familiar sense of betrayal crept up in his mind. He very much wanted to never have been to the endless stretches of sand that was the Middle East. Or to have simply ceased existing in that hell before he was sent home a changed man.

He blinked and shook his head, trying to somehow free his mind of these impossibly absurd ideas. The bus tumbled to a stop, the brakes squealed to announce the halt in its momentum. They had reached his stop.

He reached for his cane and tapped his titanium leg into submission before he hauled himself up. He trudged unevenly through the aisle for what felt like hours before he finally alighted the vehicle with a crunch on the gravel road.

He turned to the right and gazed at the decrepit building before him. Straightening himself up, he took that careful step forward.

“No rest for the weary,” he thought.

He made his way to the door, rapped a few good knocks on it, and found himself greeted by a lovely light-haired woman:

 

“Welcome, Dr. Watson.”

**Author's Note:**

> I finally mustered up the courage to publish my first ever story. It's a little bleak and/or depressing, please do forgive me. May be I'll leave it like this, or may be I'll pick up from here and start a whole story out of this. I don't know, only time will tell.  
> I just want to capture the little moments in our lives wherein we do bits of introspection and scrutinize the lives we lead.
> 
> I promise to create lighter stories in the future. I am still finding a way to navigate my thoughts and look for happier ideas to share with you.
> 
> Please bear with me. And THANK YOU for taking the time to read this. :)


End file.
